A Princesa das Trevas
by Siremele
Summary: O Neocomensalismo, de origem inglesa, foi uma ideologia corrente nas primeiras décadas de 2000, no mundo bruxo. Um nome próprio tornado nome de família. Uma pequena princesa nascida da união de Black com Lestrange. Fic pós DH.
1. Nemesis

Hello, pessoas! Depois de um loongo período sem escrever nenhuma fic e lendo muito pouco, apareço eu de novo. Essa fic se passa depois do sétimo livro, e foi escrita bem logo depois de eu ter lido ele. Logo, tem spoilers... Não muito graves, mas enfim...

Recadinho: Obrigada por betar pra mim, Clarita. Ah, eu acho que ñós temos que terminar um projeto conjunto, né...

Nada aqui me pertence, etc.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Nemesis olhava o álbum de fotos mais uma vez. Percorria com seus olhinhos negros e sagazes cada memória imagética e móvel a sua frente, como se já não soubesse de cor o que veria em cada uma das páginas que virasse. Tentava descobrir detalhes ainda não enxergados em cada foto, mas não se detinha muito tempo nelas; na verdade, sabia que não tinha mais nada a ser descoberto nos retratos de seus avós, de seu pai e de seu tio, e de outros parentes que ali figurassem. Até chegar à foto majestosa -uma das maiores do álbum, ocupando uma página inteira- de seu pai e sua mãe no altar.  
Era tão linda! Acariciou a imagem que ria de forma muito própria, diferente do sorriso que costuma figurar nos álbuns de outras noivas. A pequena não sabia definir com palavras, então guardava aquele sorriso simplesmente como uma característica de sua mãe. Era o único registro dela entre os Lestrange, e a pequena bem que gostaria de ver sua mãe — assim como podia ver seu pai — quando criança. Teria sido parecida com ela própria? Tinha olhos e cabelos negros como Rodolphus — ou como Bellatrix?—, mas acreditava que a tendência de seus cabelos para adquirir vagas ondas era herdada de sua mãe; queria saber se aquela mulher tão linda tivera sardas aos dez anos. Mas Nemesis não tinha essas informações. Passou a página, após dar mais uma olhada em Bellatrix.  
A preceptora chamou não muito tempo depois. Já passava da hora de uma pequena dama estar debaixo das cobertas. Nemesis teria algum tempo livre no dia seguinte para voltar à sala de estar, pegar o álbum dentro da gaveta de uma mesinha de canto, sentar-se próximo à lareira e observar aquelas mesmas fotos. Levantou-se, guardou seu tesouro, e foi aos pulinhos encontrar a mulher mais velha, severa e de olhos miúdos. Foi repreendida pelos pulinhos, à caminho de seu quarto. Desculpou-se com a educação principesca que vinha recebendo; foi repreendida por se esquecer de que era uma quinta-feira, dia em que a só deveria se comunicar em francês, e não em russo. Desculpou-se da forma correta. Mais tarde, sofreu um feitiço ardedor de língua por tentar apagar as luzes manualmente, e não com magia. Dormiu tranquilamente e teve felizes sonhos com sua mãe.

* * *

A primeira despedida para Hogwarts — e as demais também, ao longo dos anos — foi seca, como não poderia deixar de ser; um pedido para que não deixasse de responder à correspondência com pontualidade, vindo do avô; um beijo na testa e recomendações, da avó. Srta. Hopkins, a preceptora, acompanhou-a até a estação.

* * *

A senhorita Brigitte Hopkins era uma inglesa muito respeitável, apesar de seu passado. Filha de mãe louca, integrante de um circo em ascensão, viajou por toda a Europa, quando criança, e com isso sequer aprendera a ler na idade correta; trabalhava fazendo feitiços tolos para distrair trouxas estúpidos que gostavam tanto de ser enganados, que acreditavam serem truques as magias a que assistiam. De volta à Inglaterra, aos oito anos, a garota se viu sozinha quando a mãe foi internada. O circo não se interessou em manter a criança sem a mãe, e deixou-a só; foi acolhida, então, em um orfanato. Aprendeu a ler e aprendeu também que deveria esconder sua magia dos trouxas. Odiou-os por isso. Foi chamada para Hogwarts e lá se tornou uma aluna muito aplicada. Terminando o curso regular, se graduou como magistrada usando o dinheiro que conseguiu, quando ainda em Hogwarts, dando aulas particulares para alunos mais novos que ela. Depois de trabalhar um tempo como professora em uma escola bruxa de primeiras letras, viajou para alguns dos países que visitara junto com a mãe — que não voltou a procurar—, a fim de aperfeiçoar seu conhecimento sobre as línguas que aprendera na infância. De volta à sua terra natal, ingressou na carreira de preceptora, aproveitando-se de seu multilingüismo e de bons contatos —adquiridos em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Estabeleceu-se sem família em uma pequena casa no centro de Londres — passava pouquíssimo tempo nela, já que sua noção de que crianças têm que ser educadas com severidade, mas que a última palavra é sempre dos pais delas garantia empregos de anos de duração, que mantinham a senhora longe de seu "lar".  
Quando os Lestrange ganharam a posse de sua pequena neta — Nemesis tinha dois anos quando os feitiços que a ocultavam foram quebrados—, que aliás, eles só conheciam de ouvir falar, correram a buscar o melhor meio de educar a criança com primor sem ter trabalho — já haviam criado seus próprios filhos, não queriam desgaste com netos. Uma babá foi contratada imediatamente, e através dela eles ficaram sabendo da Srta. Hopkins, uma excelente preceptora que já beirava seus cinqüenta anos. Foi a melhor decisão que tomaram em relação à pequena.

* * *

Nemesis deveria escrever para seus avós diariamente, obedecendo às regras de sua mestra quanto ao idioma que deveria ser utilizado em cada dia da semana; os senhores falavam inglês e francês e liam latim. Por isso, a preceptora — agora dispensada dos trabalhos diários, mas contratada a cada feriado como natal ou páscoa para acompanhar a jovem Lestrange em viagens pela Europa bruxa — ainda recebia para ler as cartas da garota, apesar de já estar empregada em uma outra casa. Lia para eles o russo, o italiano, o alemão e o português. O avô ensinou, ele mesmo, os rudimentos que sabia de latim à sua neta, e se dirigia a ela o máximo possível nesse idioma.  
Hopkins também se incumbira de ensinar à pequena bons modos, algumas poções e muitos feitiços simples - a proibição ministerial era contornada com um feitiço que a preceptora aprendera quando criança, no circo.  
Agora, em Hogwarts, a pequena sonserina encantava a todos, dos colegas ao Diretor da escola, Flitwick.

* * *

Uma pequena princesa nascida da união de Black com Lestrange. Por Ted Lupin, Harry Potter soube daquela criança que — ele tinha certeza — marcaria simbolicamente o início da terceira geração dos seguidores de Voldemort, não fosse o fato de que o bruxo das trevas agora estava morto. Não sabia que Bellatrix tivera um bebê, até que Ted o informasse da terceiranista sonserina reservada, educada, inteligente e muito bonita.

* * *

Narcissa nunca soube muito bem se deveria procurar sua sobrinha ou não; ela tinha sangue puro, pelo menos, mas ainda assim isso não tornava as coisas fáceis de serem resolvidas. Tinha uma sobrinha com um pouco mais de idade que seu neto. Narcissa sentia uma pontadinha de despeito por Bella ter tido a coragem de dar à luz em uma idade já avançada — admirava a irmã por isso na mesma medida que tinha inveja da atitude dela. Bellatrix não temera convenções sociais, simplesmente tivera sua filha e pronto. Embora, Narcissa não esquecia essa parte, a criança tivesse ficado escondida — ninguém podia imaginar onde — enquanto sua mãe era viva. Zombara de Bella por ela não ter tido filhos antes de ser presa, e por ter perdido a oportunidade nos anos em que permanecera em Azkaban. Sentia um pouco de compaixão, também, mas enfim... não podia perdoar Bellatrix por ter gerado uma garota — grande sonho de Narcissa que não foi acalentado, mesmo sentido-se orgulhosa de si mesma por Draco.  
Agora, queria se aproximar de sua sobrinha, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria. As coisas sempre foram confusas para Narcissa quando o assunto era relacionado a Bellatrix.

* * *

Bellatrix segurou o pequeno serzinho avermelhado em seus braços e por instantes se sentiu absolutamente estranha. Quem era ela? Quem ela havia sido antes do parto e quem ela seria depois? Não importava, no momento. Pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, involuntariamente Bellatrix colocava alguém que não ela mesma ou o Lorde das Trevas como o ser mais importante em sua vida. Mesmo enquanto tinha sua pequena dentro de seu corpo, Bella não tinha sentido, verdadeiramente, o peso do significado da palavra 'mãe'. Agora, que via que existia uma causa real para o uso do Feitiço Ocultador — inventado há séculos, mas pouco utilizado devido à sua complexidade, a proibições governamentais e à necessidade de desprezo verdadeiro da mãe pela nova vida—, que entendia que apesar de não exibir o ventre inchado, havia realmente um bebê crescendo dentro dela, Bella sentia seu mundo ruir, ao mesmo tempo que, surpreendentemente, sentia como se sempre tivesse amado aquela criança com todas as suas forças. Era sua, seu bebê, sua filha. Sua. Matou a trouxa que enfeitiçara com Imperius para que assistisse seu parto, depois limpou a si mesma e a Nemesis — nome da mitológica deusa da Vingança — com a varinha, e só então compreendeu que dera à luz em um beco escuro e sujo, por que não tinha imaginado que morreria de dores enquanto estivesse na rua, e que aquelas dores eram um indicativo óbvio de que em breve sua filha quereria conhecer o mundo para o qual fora feita. Estava no meio de um ataque quando se dispersou dos outros por não suportar mais a dor. Rodolphus, único que sabia da gestação além de Voldemort, não estava no grupo de Bella quando aconteceu.  
Agora, que Bella pôde voltar a raciocinar, pegou sua filha e aparatou para casa — um lugar sombrio, afastado e altamente protegido magicamente, com algumas casinhas sem luxo desnecessário, em uma das quais morava com seu marido — embora passassem pouco de seu tempo lá. Precisava contar o quanto antes sobre o nascimento de Nemesis aos dois. Ao Lorde, primeiramente, e depois a Rodolphus.

* * *

Meus pais foram mortos por uma causa maior, é o que eu sempre ouvi de meus avós. Mortos por traidores do sangue, amantes de trouxas, bruxos alienados e inconseqüentes que não compreendiam o quão superiores eles eram. Eu odeio os trouxas, e ainda mais os traidores imundos da minha raça — os primeiros ainda têm a justificativa de não terem escolhido nascerem trouxas estúpidos; mas que bruxo, plenamente dotado de suas faculdades mentais, poderia apoiar aqueles seres tão inferiores? Aprendi em História da Magia que Harry Potter havia sido o líder dos bruxos que destruíram sonhos. O sonho de pureza de raça, de salvação do mundo. O sonho de conhecer meus pais.

* * *

Em um raro momento de pessimismo — o parto ainda deixou Bellatrix muito abalada emocionalmente por alguns dias —, a favorita de Voldemort cogitou que ele poderia perder a guerra. Era tudo reflexo de um medo absurdo de o mundo desabar sobre sua filha, de repente. Bella resolveu se precaver. Já era certo que a garota seria a melhor Lestrange possível. Carregaria a nobreza das duas famílias, a honra, o porte, o nome... era uma criança privilegiada. Uma princesa, um trunfo. Mas para a segurança da pequena, de Bella, de Rodolphus — enfim, da grande causa do Lorde —, Nemesis deveria permanecer escondida até uma mudança de ventos que confirmasse sua necessidade de exposição ou que assegurasse que a garota estaria segura.  
Bella pegou um rolo de pergaminho, pena e tinteiro. Usando sua caligrafia enferrujada — que um dia fora bela, na época em que sua dona também gozava da beleza inerente aos Black—, a mulher que há menos de uma semana se descobrira mãe escreveu, em um só fôlego, uma carta extensa explicando tudo, tudo. Era uma atitude desesperada, mesmo. Um instinto, um impulso que não se justificava por nada que Bella fora até então, até a manhã no beco sujo. Não condizia com suas promessas, não condizia com sua fidelidade ao Lorde... talvez condissesse com a fidelidade, no fim das contas.  
Jogou um feitiço sobre as próprias mãos e depois sobre o pergaminho dobrado e lacrado dentro de um envelope; tinha que tirar qualquer vestígio físico seu daquele papel. Outro feitiço antigo, quase esquecido. Foi até o berço onde repousava sua criança e arrancou um punhado do ralo cabelo do bebê, que chorou copiosamente com a dor. A mãe não lhe deu atenção, o que fazia era mais importante; a dor logo passaria, de qualquer forma. Jogou o cabelo virgem, sem a mácula de uma tesoura ou de toques libidinosos, sem a marca da idade, que engrossa e clareia os fios, sobre o pergaminho — cabelo, apenas cabelo, apenas uma extensão pura do serzinho inocente que chorava no berço, sem saber que a dor era boa, sem saber que precisamente essa dor que sentia, naquele momento, era boa. Depois de jogar os fiapos sobre o envelope, Bella conjurou uma bacia d'água; em seguida, ateou fogo ao pergaminho, enquanto murmurava feitiços estranhos. Seria bom se houvesse traços de sangue nos fios. O envelope não se carbonizou, no entanto, e começou a adquirir tonalidades variadas de cores quentes e frias, alternadas. Quando o envelope brilhava como o próprio fogo, Bella jogou água sobre ele. Depois, tomando da pena, fez tantos risquinhos no pergaminho - seco, que absorvera os fios de cabelo, agora apenas um alto-relevo — quantos dias seriam necessários até que Nemesis completasse quinze anos. Conjurou uma bacia metálica e jogou o envelope dentro dela, depois de acender sua ponta na lareira. Observou a carta se retorcer e enegrecer, enquanto reparava que os soluços de seu bebê haviam diminuído. Estava feito.

* * *

O mundo bruxo se habituou novamente com a paz.

* * *

Eu estava em minha sala comunal, estudando; já havia recebido cartas e presentes de meus avós tão logo eu acordei. Foi quando a lareira se incendiou sozinha, como se alguém tivesse alimentado seu fogo há poucos minutos. Eu não alimentei o fogo. Um envelope se materializou e, para o meu horror, ele fez o caminho inverso ao que os pergaminhos fazem quando são incendiados: foi-se materializando, se reconstruindo, aos poucos. Depois, cuspido pelo fogo, veio parar aos meus pés. Com meu nome escrito. Quem o fez, teve um trabalho imenso, pois se dispôs a escrever meu nome completo compondo cada letra de vários pequenos e irregulares tracinhos; eu podia notar se olhasse bem de perto. Pergaminho trabalhado em relevo, finas linhas. Abri a carta, apesar do medo que senti quando vi o fogo se comunicando comigo — obviamente, era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer naquele momento.  
Eu sou uma pecadora no quadribol. Nunca me dei bem com nada que envolvesse suor, lama e, em alguns casos, sangue. Por isso, eu estava sozinha durante um jogo crucial da Sonserina contra a Grifinória.  
A carta terminou de me derrubar. Afinal, o mundo que eu construí com migalhas históricas era uma mentira, que só me foi contada por culpa dos bruxos da Luz. Aos diabos a dicotomia Luz e Trevas, mas nesse momento eu senti uma atração violenta para o "lado mau" do mundo. A luz me cegou e feriu.  
Meu pai estava morto, isso era fato. Minha mãe, também. Meus avós paternos, também. Chorei. Andei pela sala comunal, com o envelope em mãos. Meu nome se transfigurou no pergaminho que havia sido enfeitiçado para que eu, e somente eu, em todo esse mundo, fosse capaz de abri-lo e ler seu conteúdo. Nemesis Black Lestrange. Os risquinhos do último nome agora formavam outras letras.  
Voldemort.

* * *

Um nome próprio tornado nome de família. Uma apropriação estranha, nunca desejada, no entanto magicamente realizada. Uma mulher amou um ideal, e o associou a uma pessoa. Por conseguinte, amou essa pessoa desesperadamente — ou o contrário. E, por extensão, a continuação física dessa pessoa — que também era sua própria continuação física.  
Continuação esta, talvez, também ideológica.

* * *

O Neocomensalismo, de origem inglesa, foi uma ideologia corrente nas primeiras décadas de 2000, no mundo bruxo. Lady Voldemort, ou A Princesa das Trevas, o encabeceou. Foi um momento de terror comparável ao Nazismo alemão, ideologia corrente na década de 30 no mundo trouxa.

Trecho extraído de: Minienciclopédia Encolhível de Bolso de Termos Bruxos e Trouxas. 2075. Toronto.

* * *

Bom, essa fic é um teste; eu precisava tentar estratégias novas de escrever. Até que eu não achei tão ruim, tanto é que tô postando a fic, mas não sei se quem tá de fora vai conseguir achar ela interessante.

Quanto a continuações, o negócio é o seguinte: essa fic, originalmente, deveria ser só isso aí que tá postado - ela tem um começo, um meio e um fim; não necessariamente nessa ordem. Mas eu já escrevi "complementos" para a fic, não é que a história continue, eu simplesmente preenchi um pouco mais as lacunas. Mas não totalmente, meu objetivo é deixar coisas sem serem esclarecidas, mesmo. Agora, se vou postar esses "complementos" ou não, vai depender da resposta que eu vou obter com esse primeiro capítulo. Traduzindo: só tem mais se tiver review.

Era isso.


	2. Os Malfoy

Como recebi comentários, aqui vai um dos "complementos" que escrevi. Espero que gostem.

* * *

---

* * *

Tomei uma decisão, depois de consultar Lucius — Draco se manteve indiferente — e despachei duas corujas. Uma, para destino desconhecido; ela deveria procurar os idosos Lestrange. A outra, para Hogwarts. Convidei a família de minha sobrinha para um almoço de natal.

* * *

Scorpius voava em uma vassoura de brinquedo enquanto Pansy tentava repreendê-lo, sem energia alguma. O garoto continuava sua brincadeira, incentivado pelo avô, e a grávida, desistindo de tentar impedir seu filho de fazer barulho e derrubar objetos, retirou-se para a cozinha, a fim de verificar como andava o jantar. Narcissa interveio, no entanto; aquele era o serviço da senhora da casa.

Draco estava enfurnado no escritório.

* * *

Inteligente e arredia. Com um pé atrás e ombros erguidos, cabeça baixa e olhar dominador. Ela pedia para ser subjugada por mim, aqueles olhos imploravam por serem forçados a mirar o chão. Lembrava minha querida cunhada, aquela puta que sempre se julgou boa demais para mim. Mas os olhos eram muito mais sombrios.

* * *

De uma hora para a outra, a sextanista viu o mundo a sua volta se reconfigurar de uma forma estranha. Depois do almoço de natal na casa dos Malfoy, ao qual seu avô não quis comparecer, Nemesis passou a fazer visitas regulares a seus tios e primos em cada feriado, sem deixar suas clássicas viagens com a Srta. Hopkins.

Sem ter onde pisar, era como ela se sentia. Agia como esperavam que ela agisse, enquanto sentia náuseas cada vez mais intensas quando pensava na mentira que lhe contaram, no nome que assinava, na falta de pressa que Bellatrix tivera para lhe revelar a verdade; quando pensava em todos aqueles idiotas que defendiam os trouxas, quando reavaliava sua vida e percebia que não era importante para ninguém, que seus avós Lestrange a criaram apenas por acreditarem que ela fosse filha do rebento deles. Sentia uma ansiedade que chegava a revirar seu estômago quando se percebia tão fraca, mimada e impotente. Queria descontar em alguém o que sentiu depois de conhecer o nome de seu verdadeiro pai — até então, ele era apenas um nome impronunciável, que estava sempre associado a 'Harry Potter' nos livros didáticos, e Nemesis sempre teve por ele o respeito que se tem a figuras históricas admiráveis. Ele não era um homem.

Quis ter poder para terminar o que seu pai havia começado. Quis poder esmagar Harry Potter apenas com um pensamento — e se pensamentos esmagassem, Harry Potter a essas alturas já teria passado para o estado de vapor. Bellatrix a amaria, se estivesse viva? Voldemort teria orgulho de sua garotinha?  
Eles ao menos se lembrariam do nome dela?

* * *

Uma cópia física insanamente idêntica de minha irmã, nem os sorrisos fáceis e falsos, porém até agradáveis, de Rodolphus, ela herdara. Analisava tudo e todos antes de proferir palavra. Tinha um jeito familiar que me incomodava, talvez o jeito de olhar ou algum outro detalhe.

Era uma ótima companhia, no entanto; podia falar sobre política com Lucius ou economia com Draco de forma inteiramente consciente e crítica, e no instante seguinte se voltar para mim e comentar a última moda francesa. Pansy, em sua mediocridade, quando não podia fugir de Nemesis, sorria excessivamente para a garota, que conseguia sustentar algum assunto tolo com a outra tempo o suficiente para que a troca de sons fosse considerada uma conversa amigável. Scorpius se escondia dela, que sorria e elogiava seus apetrechos de quadribol de brinquedo.

* * *

Scorpius tem cabelos pretos e olhos cinzentos; é um garoto extremamente bochechudo e tem o queixo fino projetado para frente. É uma criança de quatro anos até bonitinha. Lucius deve estar próximo dos sessenta anos; meio calvo, o cabelo que lhe resta é preso firmemente num rabo de cavalo branco e longo; sua cintura espessa não é capaz de tirar a elegância de seu porte. Narcissa é muito magra, teria pulsos infantis, não fosse a pele amarrotada e manchada. Seus cabelos brilham, no entanto, o loiro ainda resistindo à invasão de neve. Pansy tem as bochechas inchadas e o ventre inchado. Draco usa os cabelos loiros curtos e se veste muito bem; não é belo, mas as primeiras marcas de expressão em seu rosto e o fato de estar sempre sério conferem a ele algum charme.

Pessoas a que me refiro como 'minha família'. São estranhos a mim. Os meus avós Lestrange também são estranhos.

Um dia, abordei minha tia com uma pergunta sobre minha mãe. Tabu, como eu há muito já havia percebido. Não houve como falar dela sem citar meu pai biológico, e Narcissa se empenhou em deixar bem claro que a aproximação dos Black ao Lorde não tinha sido a atitude mais sensata da família. Bellatrix era confusa e meio louca, segundo eles. Como me definiriam?

* * *

Eu não entendi minha mãe quando ela se decidiu a atrair Nemesis para o nosso convívio. Pensei que fosse só curiosidade de conhecer a sobrinha, mas parece que ela realmente gostou da garota. Eu me calo. A casa não é minha.

* * *

"Tom Riddle". "Voldemort". Verbetes bem comuns em dicionários recentes. Tema de trabalhos das escolas infantis bruxas. Obsessão de Nemesis. Mas os livros omitiam muita coisa, e a garota começou a fazer perguntas para os Malfoy.

* * *

Unos Lestrange morreu; sua neta assistiu aos funerais, atônita. Duas coisas a incomodavam: o fato de nunca ter pensado em seus avós como seres vivos e sua falta de emoção em relação à morte dele. A páscoa do ano em que cursava sua última etapa em Hogwarts foi passada em casa, cumprindo o diplomático dever de fazer companhia à sua avó. Estava na escola quando, um mês depois, recebeu a notícia da morte de Catherine.

Só então a garota compreendeu que nunca mais os veria novamente, e chorou por ambos. Estava completamente sozinha agora.

* * *

Lucius gostou do interesse de Nemesis no assunto mais negro dos quais ele dominava: as atitudes de um Comensal da Morte. Apreciava muito as poucas horas que passava com ela a sós, narrando os episódios sórdidos de sua vida, enquanto ela o observava com atenção, quase o engolindo com os olhos negros, armazenando cada sílaba que ele proferia. Falar sem ter que mostrar ação e fidelidade era bem mais divertido. E ele aproveitava para reparar em suas formas atraentes e firmes, jogadas em algum sofá ou poltrona confortável. Descrevia as matanças e as torturas em festins ou ataques, e as lembranças que evocava, junto à voluptuosa imagem daquela copiazinha de Bellatrix à sua frente resultava em reações que ele não se esforçava nem um pouco para conter os disfarçar.

* * *

Fui iniciada pelo sadismo de Lucius nas Artes das Trevas, e por suas mãos finas e frias e suas carnes flácidas na cama. Era como nos negócios de Draco: planejamento, troca de valores, um tentando tirar mais vantagem do outro. Comércio.

Maldições Imperdoáveis, métodos de tortura, feitiços menos malditos, mas muito úteis. Champanhe, vinho, uísque, absinto. O uso desde os ouvidos até os dedos dos pés das formas mais bizarras possíveis.

Jogo de dominação. Ele puxava meus cabelos, eu enfiava as unhas em seus testículos; ele dava uma ordem, eu fazia o extremo oposto. Viajamos juntos algumas vezes. Ele passou muitas noites na Mansão Lestrange.

* * *

Uma cadelinha, a Bella júnior. A sênior era evocada em meus pensamentos todas as vezes que eu estava com a outra; ou eu desafiava sua memória, ou eu me imaginava com ela. Moldei a jovem ao meu gosto. Mas os olhos brilhavam da mesma forma, sempre; sombriamente frios, distantes, ambiciosos.

* * *

Eu errei. Lucius não estava em casa quando Serpens, sua neta, nasceu. Nemesis era igual a minha irmã. Bellatrix despertava nele o desejo que eu nunca fui capaz de despertar. E ao Lorde, inspirava a confiança que Lucius nunca foi capaz de inspirar. Agora a atenção de meu marido sobre nossa família era novamente tomada.

* * *

Ele me bateu. O monte flácido de banhas e fonte inesgotável de palavras torpes teve a ousadia de levantar a mão contra mim. Respondi com Cruciatus. Ele não quis pedir perdão. Encerrei o assunto com Avada Kedavra.  
Eu não precisava mais dele.

* * *

Nascido-trouxa também é bruxo. Aborto, não. E linhagem não é nada; Tom Riddle sênior, por exemplo: um trouxa tão trouxa como os outros, que trouxe ao mundo um dos bruxos mais fortes da História. Então, a questão não é sangue puro ter a obrigação de procriar apenas com sangue puro; isso será uma conseqüência natural, um dia. Um bruxo é um bruxo, não importa sua ascendência.

* * *

Nemesis conheceu os Parkinson, os Crabbe, os Goyle. E outros.

* * *

Eu servia aos Crevey quando a Srta. Lestrange me procurou. Eu já não era sua companheira de viagens há dois anos, desde que os senhores Lestrange haviam falecido - data que coincidiu com a maioridade judicial da Srta. e com a conclusão de seus estudos em Hogwarts. Orgulho-me especialmente desta menina: fui responsável por toda a criação de pouquíssimos alunos; a maior parte das famílias dispensa a preceptora quando as crianças vão para o colégio.  
Srta. Lestrange queria que eu a acompanhasse em uma viagem que pretendia ser longa por toda a Europa trouxa; estaria curiosa à respeito dos costumes deles. Escória, os trouxas. Mas cedi à ela.

* * *

Entrei em Hogwarts um ano antes de minha prima voltar da primeira viagem que ela fez desde a morte da velha preceptora dela; eu já estava de volta, aguardando o retorno para o início do meu segundo ano na escola, quando a vi outra vez. Acho que foi a primeira vez que reparei em como ela era bonita.

* * *

A eletricidade é a parte mais interessante do cotidiano dos trouxas; e a maneira que eles arranjaram para utilizar a eletricidade sem precisar manter seus objetos elétricos em funcionamento mesmo se desconectados das fontes elétricas é mais curioso ainda; fiz um curso por correspondência trouxa sobre isso, e aproveitei a oportunidade para entender como eles se comunicam sem usar corujas. Eu poderia ter conhecido a internet, a televisão, o futebol, o telefone, os correios e a energia nuclear sem sair da Inglaterra, mas sempre gostei de viajar; quando Lucius era vivo, conheci boa parte do Oriente Médio.  
Trouxas são criativos, isso é inegável. Eles coexistem em maior número com os bruxos há séculos; eles simplesmente precisam ser criativos para sobreviverem sem magia. E suas lendas sobre bruxos, vampiros e bichos-papões são engraçadíssimas - muitas delas se afastam totalmente da realidade.  
Mas eles são indignos. Como criaturas que vivem sem magia podem dominar a maior parte do nosso planeta? Por que nós devemos nos esconder? E eles colecionam armas para se destruírem. Suas duas Grandes Guerras foram insultos não só a outros iguais a eles, mas principalmente à arte e à História. Nenhum dos grandes conflitos bruxos causaram a destruição que os trouxas causam diariamente.

* * *

Aulas de árabe e de japonês. Faculdade de ciências biológicas e algumas matérias isoladas do curso de História numa universidade trouxa. História da Magia e algumas matérias isoladas de Medibruxaria numa universidade bruxa. Um vira-tempo exaustivamente utilizado permitia encontros regulares com ex-seguidores ou descendentes dos ex-seguidores de Voldemort. Visitas constantes a bibliotecas, livrarias e lojas voltadas para a Arte das Trevas enriqueciam o magro - mas de altíssima qualidade - legado que Lucius lhe deixara - a maior parte de seus artigos passaram para Draco, com exceção daquilo que ele presenteara a Nemesis quando estavam seguros dentro de quatro paredes. Encontros com novos asseclas — atraídos, convencidos e reunidos por ela mesma.

* * *

Apesar de muito atarefada, Nemesis ainda nos visitava às vezes, e algumas dessas vezes coincidiram com minhas estadias em casa em função de algum feriado. Eu gostava de conversar com ela, e o mais estranho é que quando estávamos juntos eu era capaz de não pensar em quadribol e de me interessar por outros assuntos. Os lábios dela se abriam e eu tentava adivinhar o que ela diria. Eu refletia sobre as palavras dela por muito tempo.  
Minha avó morreu quando eu tinha treze anos, acho que minha prima deveria estar com uns vinte e quatro. Estava abatida e soturna; tinha o mesmo sorriso contagiante e os olhos brilhantes de sempre, mas os sorrisos eram mais raros e o brilho dos olhos era um pouco mais frio. Chorou politicamente pela tia e depois sumiu de nossa casa. Acho que ela não era muito amiga do meu pai. Foi quando eu comecei a sair de casa nos feriados e a escapulir dos professores: não fiz mais nenhum passeio a Hogsmeade e estive fora das terras de Hogwarts por várias noites.  
Nasci apenas para servi-la.

* * *

---

* * *

**Agradecimentos**

_Diego Muraki - _Que bom que gostou! E desse capítulo, o que você achou? Bjinhus!

_Clarita Black - _Huhuhu... aqui tá o complemento... num vou perguntar o que vc achou dele, vc já tinha lido... Mas vlw por comentar... Bjoks!

_Sr. Weasley -_ É, ela não é mto normalzinha... O que achou desse cap.? Bjos!

_Gininha Karavinsky - _O Lucius andou dando as caras, né... Mas não se assuste, vai ter coisa mais romântica mais pra frente... Pelo menos mais romântica que com o Lucius... Kissus!

_Lucy Potter - _Huahuahua... aguarde e verá! ò.ó" Beijus!

* * *

Novamente, só vai ter mais se eu receber reviews... Sou chata... 


End file.
